reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GodOfPepsi
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Tylernerd101 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew What's your secret? Hey Bro! I saw your blog post about the favorite RDR character. I was wondering how you got all of those views. I don't see a message post on any pages, so Im just wondering what your secret is. I ask because I write stories on this here wiki, and they havent gotten near as much comments as yours. Thanks! Oh and if you wanna check them out, go to my page then click on blogs. AJ1776AJ1776 20:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well....hmmm im not sure maybe give it a interesting name like a epic name and people will wanna check it out.Give it a name like one of Sam samurai's names.He does RDR stories and his have tons of views.The reason I clicked on it is because of the name.Maybe put RDR story:?????? just put RDR story: and what the name is.Make people notice it.Also go on RDR wiki chats and tell people.Get the word out.Hope this helps!Buy t rememeber most of my comments are replies I have very little votes so probably did better then me. Tylernerd101 6:37,February 8, 2012 Spamming articles with images Tylernerd101, Please refrain from spamming articles with images, such as you have recently been doing. Adding an image of every gang member right into the middle of an article about the gang is extremely messy and unnecessary. Plus, lo-and-behold, every image you add works towards getting a wiki achievement. If you are editing for the sole purpose of receiving wiki achievements, you will be blocked for achievement boosting. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:25, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok im sorry i'll stop Tylernerd101 Underage Hello, Tylernerd101. Before I continue, I just want to say that you seemed like a very nice person and it was unfortunate that I am now forced to block you. However, the Wikia Terms of Use state that users must be 13 years old or older in order to hold an account. As such, I am forced to block you. I was going to block you for one year, as a precaution, but, luckily, you added your birthday. As such, you will be unbanned on 5 October 2012. I will be glad to see you then. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC)